John Jones
John Jones (aka Martian Manhunter) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality John's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change. Powers and Abilities John possesses super strength, super speed, invulnerability, flight, telepathy, telekinesis, intangibility, shapeshifting, invisibility, memory manipulation, mind control, and Martian Vision. Also, thanks to the wars on Mars, John is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and his time as a detective made him well versed in firearms. He's also very intelligent, aiding his detective skills as well as his telepathy. Weaknesses Like all Martians, John is weak to heat. If exposed to fire, he is inordinately weakened and unable to alter shapes, and in the rays of a sun, he'll lose his powers until somehow able to return to Mars. History Conner Kent Justice While at Watchtower with Black Canary, and Tess, Martian Manhunter was attacked by Slade, and he was captured when Slade weakened Martian Manhunter with a fire caused by a lighter and KO'd with a stun dart. Awaking in a Metropolis warehouse, Martian Manhunter and the rest of the League were rescued by a team of young heroes including Superboy, Speedy, Zan, and Janya. Starcrossed Part 1 When the rogue Thanagarian Hro Talak invaded Earth over Washington DC, Martian Manhunter arrived and demanded to know why he was here. When he learned that Talak was after the reincarnations of Katar Hol and Shayera Hol, Carter and Shayera's previous lives, Martian Manhunter told the truth that they died saving Earth. When Talak refused to believe that, Martian Manhunter helped Superman bring the other heroes together to explain the situation to them. Martian Manhunter then shot down Clark's idea that Carter and Shayera were freedom fighters in their previous lives and explained that Lara told Martian Manhunter the story of how in Ancient Egypt, a prince and princess fell in love before being cursed. Martian Manhunter then assured Speedy that this wasn't a fairy tale. He then explained that the curse was done by a jealous vizier, and that before they were Carter and Shayera, they were Thanagarians. He then said how Katar and Shayera fell in love despite her being already betrothed to Talak, but that she won the right to choose when Katar and Talak fought in single combat. He then admitted that Talak's invading for revenge, but that it's doubtful as Thanagarians weren't normally spiritual. Through Nabu, Martian Manhunter learned from Carter and Shayera that Talak did learn of their curse and bound himself to it, and they won't be reincarnated until he's dead. When Green Arrow and Batman come up with a plan to destroy Talak's ship and detain all the occupants, Martian Manhunter agrees as from there, they just have to contact Thanagar as he's sure that the invasion is illegal since the Thanagarians are an honorable warrior race and would never permit an attack on a relatively defenseless planet. Starcrossed Part 2 Martian Manhunter then revealed the Javelin to Impulse, built from a joint venture from Queen Industries and Ferris Aircraft and the fastest way to the station. Martian Manhunter then arrived on the station with Impulse, Green Arrow, and Cyborg and worked to disable the station's orbital protocols. Once that was done, J'onn headed for an escape pod that would lead them back to the Javelin as Green Arrow explained that the station needed to be piloted, and the three were then sent off as Green Arrow decided he should be the one who did it, sending them off. Luckily, just before the station collided with the ship, he was saved by Superman. Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax When a rogue Daxamite member of the Legion of Superheroes, Pax, beats down Superman following holding Stargirl hostage in Gotham, Martian Manhunter arrives with Impulse, Black Canary, Supergirl, Aquaman, Cyborg, Zatanna, Mera, Booster Gold, and Blue Beetle to help. Unfortunately, Martian Manhunter was rendered helpless when Pax set a fire with heat vision, harming Martian Manhunter. He was quickly saved following Superman sending Pax into the Phantom Zone. Metropolis =Brainiac = When Brainiac returned and was able to rewrite the entire occupancy of a bar into drones, Martian Manhunter noted how powerful he was becoming before he went with the League and helped deal with the drones while Brainiac 5 vanquished Brainiac at the Kent Farm and attended his funeral. Smallville: Swann Phantom Martian Manhunter arrived in Quebec with the intention of trapping the Zoner later known as Bizarro, who was inhabiting the body of an old man. He prepared to do battle with him, but Bizarro punched a hole through his gut and ripped out some internal organs, severely wounding him. After he attempted to punch the Phantom and dealt almost no damage, Martian Manhunter was backhanded through the roof of the house and into the sky. Badly injured and weakened, he was forced to retreat. Martian Manhunter flew off to the Kent Farm to meet Lionel Luthor and Virgil Swann, Jor-El, to brief them of the failure. When he arrived, Martian Manhunter greeted Clark and explained everything, including the significance of defeating Bizarro. He then departed in order to heal from the injuries inflicted upon him by Bizarro. Bizarro The Martian Manhunter managed to heal himself while in space, and spoke to Clark and Dr. Swann about Bizarro. He told Clark that he could beat his doppelganger by harnessing the energy of the yellow sun. At the end of the battle, Clark uppercut Bizarro towards the sun, where the Martian Manhunter caught him and flew Bizarro to the sunny side of Mars and imprisoned him there. After Bizarro's defeat, the Martian Manhunter came to congratulate Clark and told him that he is every bit as human as he could be on Earth. Odyssey The Martian Manhunter returned to restore Clark's powers after he was rescued from Russia by the Green Arrow (Taking Kara's place as if Kara did it, she'd die from overexposure to the sun). He took Clark and flew into the Earth's yellow sun where Clark was healed and his powers were restored. However, it has the opposite effect on him, taking away his own powers. He tells Clark that he could no longer help him on his odyssey along with Jor-El. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Phantom Martian Manhunter arrived in Quebec with the intention of trapping the Zoner later known as Bizarro, who was inhabiting the body of an old man. He prepared to do battle with him, but Bizarro punched a hole through his gut and ripped out some internal organs, severely wounding him. After he attempted to punch the Phantom and dealt almost no damage, Martian Manhunter was backhanded through the roof of the house and into the sky. Badly injured and weakened, he was forced to retreat. Martian Manhunter flew off to the Kent Farm to meet Lionel Luthor, Bridgette Crosby, Lara, and Virgil Swann, Jor-El, to brief them of the failure. When he arrived, Martian Manhunter greeted Clark and explained everything, including the significance of defeating Bizarro. He then departed in order to heal from the injuries inflicted upon him by Bizarro. Bizarro The Martian Manhunter managed to heal himself while in space, and spoke to Clark, Bridgette, and Dr. Swann about Bizarro. He told Clark that he could beat his doppelganger by harnessing the energy of the yellow sun. At the end of the battle, Clark uppercut Bizarro towards the sun, where the Martian Manhunter caught him and flew Bizarro to the sunny side of Mars and imprisoned him there. After Bizarro's defeat, the Martian Manhunter came to congratulate Clark and told him that he is every bit as human as he could be on Earth. Odyssey The Martian Manhunter returned to restore Clark's powers after he was rescued from Russia by the Green Arrow (Taking Kara's place as if Kara did it, she'd die from overexposure to the sun). He took Clark and flew into the Earth's yellow sun where Clark was healed and his powers were restored. However, it has the opposite effect on him, taking away his own powers. He tells Clark that he could no longer help him on his odyssey along with Jor-El. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Season 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 8 Category:Conner Kent Part 12 Category:Conner Kent Part 24 Category:Smallville: Unfinished Business Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 6 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 7 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 12 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 13 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 19 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 14 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 15 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 21 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martians Category:J'onzzes Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:6' Category:6'1"